Diego Jourdan Pereira
Background Diego Jourdan Pereira (usually credited as Diego Jourdan, sometimes as Diego J. Pereira) is a Uruguayan comic book artist and illustrator, residing in Santiago de Chile, Chile, and specializing in licensed properties. Life Born in Montevideo, Uruguay, Diego moved to Santiago de Chile, Chile, in 1991, where he's lived ever since. Career He studied Graphic Design in Chile (Universidad del Pacifico) and Computer Typesetting and Design in the USA (NYC's F.I.T.), and has worked as an illustrator/cartoonist for over twelve years, mainly for US customers; including Simon & Schuster, IDW Publishing, Nickelodeon, Mirage Studios, Titan Magazines, and Worthwhile Books; MAD Magazine (Australia), among many others. Among the properties and characters Diego has worked on are: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, G.I. Joe, Transformers Animated, Astro Boy, Digger & Friends, Ghostbusters, Smurfs, and Disney/Pixar characters. After working on short lived revamped runs of Ivy the Terrible in The Beano (2010) and Snooty & Scamp (Lord & Lauser) in Wendy (2011), Diego now finds himself involved in other projects for publisher D.C. Thomson & Co., including promotional comics for the Lego City brand, and illustrations for WWE Kids Magazine. In his free time, Diego is now pursuing his interest in art printmaking , taking part in exhibitions in Belgium's Sint Niklaas Museumhttp://musea.sint-niklaas.be/exlibris/grafiekbiennale/wedstrijd and Japan's Tama Art Universityhttp://www2.tamabi.ac.jp/timpt/5th/selected/works.php?id=58580007&t=304&n=61&l=en. During 2015, Diego took part in Japan's MI Lab Residency programhttp://endeavor.or.jp/mi-lab/jp/archives/gallery/, designed to teach "mokuhanga" (Japanese water-based woodcut printmaking technique) to foreign artists. Four of Diego's biblical woodcut prints were also included in the book "Revealed: A Storybook Bible for Grown-ups"http://www.squarehalobooks.com/revealed.html, alongside works by Albrecht Dürer, Rembrandt van Rijn, Franz Marc, and Eric Gill among many others. As of 2016, he is currently illustrating The Sunday Post's Fun Section comic-stripshttp://lewstringer.blogspot.cl/2016/11/diego-on-post.html (which include Oor Wullie, The Broons, and Wee Harry), filling in for regular artist Peter Davidson when the occasion demands it. Awards and Recognitions In January 2009, he was accepted as a regular member of the prestigious National Cartoonists Society. In 2011, his short comic Verdes, with Argentinian writer Javier Hildebrandt, won a contest in the Italian magazine MONO, and will be published in issue 10 of said magazine. Bibliography (Not complete) Illustrator/Cartoonist *''Editorial Illustrator, El Mercurio (newspaper, Chile), 1997-1999'' *''Chirality” (Central Park Media) #12 (pinup artist)'' *''Legend of Lemnear'' (Central Park Media) #8 (pinup artist) *''“Conozca MAS” magazine, Editorial Cartoonist'' Editorial TELEVISA (Chile) *''Assorted ”TMNT” movie tie-in products'' *''TMNT: Fast Forward'' *''“TRANSFORMERS'' *''TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED'' *''GOAL! series'' Educational Illustrator, RANSOM PUBLISHING Ltd., United Kingdom *''MAD Magazine'' Editorial Cartoonist, NextMedia/DC Comics (Australia) (2010-Current) *''Ivy the Terrible'' in The Beano''http://www.comicsuk.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=3828&p=40005 *''Snoot & Scamp in Wendy *''WWE Kids Magazine'' *''Lego City'' Comics *''Moshi Monsters Magazine'' (2011-current) Writer *''Tales of the TMNT (2004)'' #25, 32, 40 Penciller *''Sicario'' (Dedalos, Chile) #1-2 *''Rayen'' (Dedalos, Chile) #6-12 *''La Ruta de los Arcanos'' (Ergocomics, Chile) #2 *''Digital Webbing Presents'' #1-2-3 *''Leather Jacket Guy'' #1-2 *''Fused'' #2-3-4 *''The License” web-comic'' *''K9 Magazine'' (Ukraine) #16-42-65 *''GREAT APE'' #1 *''Astro Boy The Movie: Official Movie Prequel'' #1-2-3-4 *''B.A.B.E. Force: Jurassic Trailer Park Prequel/Dr. Chaos' Comic Cornucopia'' *''Knights Of The Dinner Table: Everknights'' #6 *''Supernatural Law (1999)'' #33 *''Supernatural Law Secretary Mavis'' #4 *''Tales of the TMNT (2004)'' #25, 26, 30, 32, 35, 37, 40 *''TMNT: The Collected Movie Books (2007)'' *''TMNT: The Official Movie Adaptation (2007)'' *''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' #1-2-3 *''Digger & Friends'' #1-2-3-4 *''G.I. Joe Combat Heroes: We Are G.I. Joe'' #1, *''Ed’s Terrestrials'' *''Pet Robots'' graphic novels' *''Ghostbusters: Past, Present And Future'' *''Toy Story'' #7 Inker *''Sicario'' (Dedalos, Chile) #1-2 *''Rayen'' (Dedalos, Chile) #6-12 *''B.A.B.E. Force: Jurassic Trailer Park Prequel/Dr. Chaos' Comic Cornucopia'' *''Ghostbusters: Past, Present And Future'' *''Knights Of The Dinner Table: Everknights'' #6 *''Tales of the TMNT (2004)'' #25, 26, 30, 32, 35, 37, 40 *''Toy Story'' #7 Cover Artist *''Astro Boy The Movie: Official Movie Prequel'' #1-2-3-4 *''B.A.B.E. Force: Jurassic Trailer Park Prequel/Dr. Chaos' Comic Cornucopia'' *''Ghostbusters: Past, Present And Future'' (Cover B) *''Tales of the TMNT (2004), 'The Collected Books: Volumes Three, Four, Five', #26, 37, 40'' *''Toy Story'' #7 *''Uncle Scrooge #397-398-399'' *''Darkwing Duck'' #6-9 *''Moshi Monsters Magazine'' #11-12-13 *''GAS3K.1'' (GAS Comics) http://gascomics.blogspot.com/2011/05/gas3k-descarga-digital.html References * External links *Online portfolio. *ComicVine bio. *Lambiek bio. *Audio interview (in Spanish). * I.N.D.U.C.K.S. profile. *Text interview (in Spanish). Category:Comics Artists